international_dubbingfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Fever
Frozen Fever is a 7-minute-long Disney animated short film. It's a sequel of Disney's Frozen. Frozen Fever tells a story of Elsa preparing a birthday party for her sister Anna with the help of Kristoff, Sven and Olaf. The movie was released on March 13, 2015 with Disney's Cinderella. English Title: Frozen Fever Release dates: * USA - March 13, 2015 * UK - March 27, 2015 * Ireland - March 27, 2015 Choir: * Grace Capeless * Ava DeMary * Alexa Shae Niziak Albanian Title: Mbreteresha e debores: Ethet Release date: January 2, 2017 Other info * Only the speaking lines were dubbed, the songs were left in English with Albanian subtitles. Arabic Title: حمى الجليد Brazilian Portuguese Title: Frozen: Febre Congelante Release date: March 26, 2015 Choir: * Bianca Castiolioni * Bruno Bonatto * Eliezer Pyller * Estrela Blanco * Fael Magalhães * Fernando Dias * Gustavo Pereira * Jill Veigas * Juliana Franco * Jullie * Maria Fontenelle * Mariana Féo * Sofia Jordão * Sylvia Salustti Bulgarian Title: Треска по Замръзналото кралство Release date: March 13, 2015 Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges : Une Fête Givrée Release date: March 13, 2015 Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣_ 發燒狂熱 Release date: March 12, 2015 Other info * Jobelle Ubalde, the voice of Elsa in Frozen, didn't know about the auditions for the role of Elsa in Frozen Fever. Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen Fever Release date: March 27, 2015 Croatian Title: Snježna Groznica Release date: March 12, 2015 Other info * The dub was made on time, but they used the subtitled version in cinemas. Czech Title: Oslava v Ledovém Království Release date: March 19, 2015 Danish Title: Frostfeber Release date: March 12, 2015 Dub studio: SDI Media Denmark Dub director: Vibeke Dueholm Translator: Trine Dansgaard Sound engineer: Jørn Jespersen Editor: Jørn Jespersen Production supervisor: Jens Nørkjær Creative supervisor: Kirsten Saabye Singers Choir * Arvid Nielsen * Britt Hein Jespersen * Christina Boelskifte * Helle Henning * Jan Tellefsen * Johnny Jørgensen * Laura Wendel Thygesen * Mads Enggaard * Mads Norved Dueholm * Marie Dietz * Mia Aunbirk * Oscar Dietz * Selma Ingrid Abelgren Rundle * Trine Dansgaard Dutch Title: Frozen Fever Release date: March 18, 2015 Estonian Title: Talvepalavik Release date: March 13, 2015 Other info * The dub is considered lost now. European French Title: La Reine des Neiges : Une Fête Givrée Release date: March 25, 2015 European Portuguese Title: Festa Frozen - O Reino do Gelo Release date: March 19, 2015 Dialogue director: Carlos Freixo Dialogue translator: Joana Freixo Musical director and translator: Pedro Gonçalves Dubbing studio and songs: PTSDI Media Mixing studio: Shepperton International Creative director: Alejandro Nogueras Made for: Disney Character Voices International. Inc. Finnish Title: Frozen – kuumetta Release date: March 13, 2015 Flemish Title: Frozen Fever Release date: March 25, 2015 German Title: Die Eiskönigin - Party-Fieber Release date: March 12, 2015 Greek Title: Χρόνια Πολλά Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα Release date: March 12, 2015 Hebrew Title: קדחת הקרח Release date: March 19, 2015 Choir: * חננאל אדרי / Hanal Adari * שמעון סמיט / Shimon Smith * חובי סקולץ / Hovi Skoltz * אורית שלום / Orit Shalom * אלונה אלכסנדר / Alona Alexander Hindi Title: Frozen Fever Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs: Party Láz Release date: March 19, 2015 Icelandic Title: Frosið Kvef Release date: March 13, 2015 Indonesian Title: Demam Frozen Italian Title: Frozen Fever Release date: March 12, 2015 Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王 エルサのサプライズ Release dates: * April 25, 2015 * November 21, 2015 - Tama Cinema Forum Kazakh Release date: 2018 (?) Korean Title: 겨울왕국 열기 Latin Spanish Title: Frozen: Fiebre congelada Recording date: January 2015 Dubing studio: Taller Acústico S.C. Dubbing director: José Antonio Macías Translator: Katya Ojeda Editing studio: Diseño en Audio Lyricist: David Filio Music directors: * Jack Jackson * Luis Gil Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios Creative supervisor: Raúl Aldana Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Latvian Release date: March 13, 2015 Other info * The dub is considered lost now. It was aired on Latvian TV, but there's no recording of it. Lithuanian Title: Ledinis karštis Malay Release date: March 12, 2015 Norwegian Title: Frostfeber Release date: March 13, 2015 Persian Title: تب خفته Dubbing studio: Glory Entertainment Dubing director: مهرداد رئیسی / Mehrdad Raissi Polish Title: Gorączka Lodu (Ice Fever) Release date: March 13, 2015 Dubbing studio: SDI MEDIA POLSKA Dubbing director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Song recording: Szymon Orfin Production directors: * Beata Jankowska * Marcin Kopiec Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Mixing: Shepperton International Voice-over: Zbigniew Dziduch Choir: * Natalia Jankiewicz * Magda Kusa * Julia Siechowicz * Anna Sochacka * Olga Szomańska * Agnieszka Tomicka * Krzysztof Pietrzak * Łukasz Talik * Adam Krylik Other info * Michał Wojnarowski was miscredited as the translator in the end credits. Romanian Title: Freamăt în Regatul de Gheață Release date: March 13, 2015 Dubbing studio: AGER FILM Dub director: Anca Sigartău Translator: Maria Frenț-Lung Music director: Răzvan Georgescu Lyricist: Răzvan Georgescu Creative supervisor: Maciej Eyman Mixing studio: Shepperton International Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Russian Title: Холодное торжество Release date: March 12, 2015 Serbian Title: Залеђена журка / Zaleđena žurka (Грозница залеђеног краљевства / Groznica zaleđenog kraljevstva) Release dates: * March 12, 2015 * December 15, 2017 Dub company: Livada produkcija Recording studio: Watchout Mixing studio: Shepperton international Made for: Disney Characters Voices International, Inc. Other info * The dub was made in 2015, but due to distribution mistake it was shown subtiteled in theaters and the dub premiered on December 15, 2017 on HBO GO. * Frozen Fever could be seen subtiteled in Serbian theaters after live-action Cinderella since March 12, 2015 and dubbed on HBO GO, since December 15, 2017. * In this dub Oaken speaks Bosnian dialect of Serbian, instead of German accent. * It wasn't released on home video. Slovak Title: Ľadová Horúčka Release date: April 9, 2015 Slovene Title: Vročica Ledenega kraljestva Release date: December 15, 2017 Other info * Lija Pečnikar, who dubbed Anna here, dubbed 12 yrs old Elsa in the first movie. Swedish Title: Frostfeber Release date: March 13, 2015 Thai Title: โฟรเซ่นฟีเวอร์ วันเกิดเธอพี่จัดให้ Release date: March 12, 2015 Turkish Title: Karlar Ülkesi Kutlama Release date: March 13, 2015 Ukrainian Title: Крижана лихоманка Release date: March 12, 2015 Vietnamese Release date: March 13, 2015Category:Short film